


You are mine

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 2





	You are mine

HK情人节快乐，喵～～❤️

金毛犬bunbun&缅因猫hinhin

无沟通障碍，不过人类听不到他俩的对话，除了喵喵叫、汪汪叫。

偶尔搞个kh(主要因为体型限制……还有猫的那个比较小……)

沙雕文，不喜勿看

————————————————————

1

外面下着瓢泼大雨，bunbun哒哒哒地从屋外的花园跑回来，嘴里衔着一只尚未断奶的缅因猫幼崽。浑身沾着湿哒哒的雨水，小猫睁不开眼，只是发出微弱的喵喵叫。

奇怪，郊区的独栋别墅周围怎么会有找不到妈妈的小猫呢。应该没人会遗弃缅因猫吧。

主人来不及想那么多，马上用热风吹干，然后放在电热毯上保温。

小猫在电热毯上乱爬，时不时轻轻地喵喵叫两声，好像在找妈妈。bunbun一直蹲在床边，眨着水汪汪的大眼睛盯着小奶猫。

它忍不住舔了舔小奶猫的脸，好不容易吹干的毛又湿了。小猫微微睁开眼睛，这是它第一次看到这个新奇的世界。眼前的蠢狗哈着气紧盯着自己，然后一条湿哒哒的舌头又在脸上胡作非为，小猫被舔到无法呼吸，“喵”地大叫一声。

主人闻声赶来，拍了拍bunbun的脑袋：“bunbun，不可以捣蛋。”

Bunbun乖巧地蹲在一边，蹭了蹭主人的腿，朝主人摇着尾巴。

主人温柔地捧起小猫，用纸巾帮它抹了抹沾着口水的脸，然后把它翻过身来，肚皮朝天，用湿纸巾顺时针擦拭小猫的屁股，一会儿小猫就排便了。

“好乖～取什么名字好呢？”

“男孩子啊，就叫hinhin吧。”旁边的男主人说道。

2

从三个小时喂一次奶，慢慢变成六小时喂一次奶，再到慢慢断奶。刚断奶的hinhin喜欢一边喵喵叫一边缠着bunbun：“妈妈～我要喝neinei。”

“啊！！那不是neinei！……好痛！”bunbun汪地叫了一声。

“咦～怎么咸咸的……”hinhin一脸不悦地吐出了“nei头”，“喵呜～”

春去秋来，hinhin在bunbun和主人的注视下渐渐长大了，毛量渐渐变密，骨骼日渐健壮，个头不过比金毛bunbun小一圈。

不过，可能由于跟着狗长大的缘故，它的习性不像一只猫，反而像只狗。它不会舔爪子，反而会吐舌头哈气。它不爱昼伏夜出，反而和狗保持一样的作息。它不爱吃猫粮和小鱼干，反而喜欢吃狗粮、啃狗吃剩下的肉骨头。

“hinhin，不可以抢哥哥的口粮喔～”主人挠了挠hinhin的头，然后把它抱起来，放到猫碗旁边。

Hinhin调皮地朝bunbun吐了吐舌头。

3

Hinhin不是一只孤傲的小猫咪，它会和bunbun一起蹲在花园门口等两个主人回家，然后猛得扑进主人的怀里，口水流得满身都是。

Hinhin喜欢在午后晒着温暖的阳光，躺在花园的长椅上慵懒地扫着长毛尾巴看bunbun在草地上欢快地跑来跑去的样子，阳光照得bunbun的毛色金灿灿的，闪着光。bunbun偶尔啃啃不知何时长出来的野草野花，追逐一下随风飞扬的蒲公英，然后在草地上疯狂打滚。hinhin看累了就睡一觉，醒来的时候总可以看到bunbun蹲在旁边吐着舌头朝自己笑，然后又是一波狂舔、含头。hinhin的头上满是bunbun的口水。

“hinhin，good afternoon。”

“喵呜～”hinhin伸了伸懒腰，然后和bunbun交缠在一起打打闹闹。

最终bunbun总是凭借体型优势把hinhin压倒在地，动弹不得。

hinhin“喵喵”地求饶。

Hinhin喜欢探索外面的世界，总是缠在主人脚边央求着放自己出去和bunbun一起散步。主人招架不住可爱攻击，用牵引绳带着bunbun去附近的湖边玩，另一只手牵住肥hin，没想到肥hin走了不到两百米就走不动了，赖在地上求主人抱抱。主人没办法，单手抱起肥hin。两爪缠住主人脖子的肥hin一副胜利者姿态，时刻偷偷看着屁颠屁颠晃着的bunbun，它一路在树上留下“记号”。

“哼，肾好好喔～！”

“我中意，吹咩！”

到了湖边，主人松开绳子。bunbun欢脱地跳进湖里游泳，hinhin在岸边假装高傲地看着傻狗好笑的狗刨式。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈沙雕”

“上岸d你！”

Bunbun游累了，爬上岸就对着hinhin狂甩水，把hinhin漂亮的毛都沾湿了。

“妖！！！福你个乖！！”hinhin喵喵地尖叫着。

看我佛山无影爪！

Hinhin对准bunbun宽厚的背就是一顿乱抓，没想到爪子被又厚又涩的湿毛缠住了。它挣扎了几下，果真被缠得死死的。

“喂呀！你的佛山无影爪不是好厉害咩？”

“喵呜～呜呜呜～”

4

Hinhin本质还是一只黏人的小猫咪，准确来说，最黏bunbun哥哥。

秋天的夜晚，晚风带着些许寒意。hinhin最喜欢和bunbun一起睡狗窝，找准bunbun露出来的最柔软的那块肚皮，紧贴着躺下。

喵呜，好暖和吖。

Hinhin睡相不好，睡不着就喜欢翻来覆去地蹭着bunbun的肚皮，挠得bunbun痒痒的。然后“lam lam”地舔着bunbun肚皮、胸口上的毛。

好香呀，是午后阳光的味道。

“hinhin，能不能安静一点。”

“bunbun，人家好冷嘛。”

“冷就早点说嘛。”bunbun说着就把hinhin包裹着，身体蜷缩地更紧了。

“喵呜～bunbun～”

“快睡啦，晚安～”

“爱你喔～”

“傻瓜。”

5

春天来了，万物复苏。正是动物发q的季节。

Hinhin每天晚上和bunbun抱着睡，不知是不是气温的原因，它只觉得浑身燥热。

主人舍不得浪费bunbun优质的基因，把朋友家的母金毛接来家里。

家里来了不速之客，而且还是来抢bunbun哥哥的妖艳贱货，hinhin气得上蹿下跳。

不速之客不太见外，在家里跑来跑去，东闻闻西看看，看到bunbun哥就摇着尾巴迎上去，互相闻了一会儿气味，然后对方竟然撅起了patpat！

主人在旁边笑着给朋友打电话报喜。

Hinhin气到炸毛，在几个木柜之间疯狂跳跃，发出噪声。

“bunbun，不可以！不可以！！”

不速之客继续扭动着patpat，散发着那/种气息：“弟弟你别挣扎了，bunbun和我遵从父母之命媒妁之言，生一群小bunbun是我们的任务。”

“hinhin。”bunbun蹲下来若有所思地望着躲在柜子上的hinhin。

“喵呜！！”hinhin发出凄厉的尖叫，然后撞倒了柜子上的花瓶，玻璃碎片掉了一地，吓得母金毛跑到了门口。

“诶？我家猫好像快疯了。你等等哦。”主人拿着手机过去看hinhin，被hinhin疯狂地咬住裤脚，“哎，今天好像不太顺利啊，我家bunbun不主动，改日再试试吧。”

主人开着车把母金毛送回去，家里瞬间安静了下来，只剩下hinbun。

Hinhin心里酸酸的。

“bunbun～我不喜欢她～”

……

“bunbun，你不可以喜欢她！”

“你以为我好想咩？你知我中意谁的咯。”

Hinhin眼睛一亮，然后突然像变了只猫似的，走过去蹭了蹭bunbun，lam lam地舔了舔bunbun的脖毛，然后紧紧地缠住它：“哼！我舔过的狗子就是我的了！！你只可以是我的！！”

“傻瓜，你从被我叼回家的那一刻起就是我的了。”

6

Bunbun轻轻咬住hinhin的后颈皮，骑了上去。

“喵呜～～”

“嗷～～”

“喵～～”

End.


End file.
